


Let’s make a baby

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Platonic Sex, Pregnancy, Roommates, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Aaron and David want to have a baby. Nicolette, their housemate, offers to have their baby. How would that work?Here’s one suggestion.Prompted by a recent episode and storyline.
Relationships: Aaron Brennan/David Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let’s make a baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t supposed to be writing smut again, but this storyline and episode of neighbors prompted this short so I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> This isn’t me back to writing, just a one shot. Enjoy.

It was truly an impulsive decision for the three of them, and David still had a thousand questions and a hundred second thoughts, but it was all Aaron could do to get him into the bedroom following Nicolette. She reminded the young doctor that they all wanted the same thing, eager to get the job done before the boys came to their senses and changed their mind.

It started as a joke, then became a proposal, then became an excited conversation. How do three gay individuals go about making a baby together. Well, the obvious answer was simple, but it would still take a bit of convincing. Nicolette was ready and willing, her ovulating cycle corresponding perfecting with tonight. David was nervous, anxious and excited all at once, but it was literal act that terrified him. Aaron was more calm and collected, but as David reminded him he wasn’t the one who needed to sow the seed as it were. Aaron’s family heritage meant they couldn’t risk it. His sister Chloe has Huntington’s just like their mum. His brothers Mark and Tyler were clear, but Aaron had the genetic markers. So while he wouldn’t get the disease, any child he had would run the risk of developing it. So there was no way he would risk giving his child that fatal sentence.

Which meant that if this child was to happen with Nicolette, it had to be David.

The three of them all stood awkwardly in the bedroom, a mix of giddy excitement and crippling fear as it was clear they were doing this. David wasn’t sure he could go through with it. He’d never been with a girl that way before, and he was happily married to his husband. He told Aaron as much, who simply took hold of his cheek and whispered it would be fine. He looked over at Nicolette, who was standing nervously on the opposite side of the bed. “I think David needs some help relaxing” he told her. “Would you mind if I warm him up for this?”

“Of course” she replied, instinctively moving towards the door. “I could wait outside..”

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary” he said, looking at his husband who blushed rather sheepishly. “No, you just wait here. We’re in this together right?” The three of them all exchanged glances and chuckled, all red faced and blushing. Aaron stepped closer and embraced David, kissing him deeply on the lips. David relaxed instantly in the man’s arms, kissing him back falling into old loving patterns.

Nicolette averted her eyes at first, turning her back and sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently. But every so often she glanced over her shoulder to watch them and her lips curled into a smile. It wasn’t arousal that made her stare, it was the obvious affection and love they shared making her feel rather jealous. But it also reaffirmed the reason she agreed to this. These two would make incredible parents to her child. And she’d get to be a part of its life as the fun auntie. Sure there were a lot of maybes and what if’s they needed to consider, but they all seemed to send them all in circles until they came back to the fact this was the best option. Besides, there was no guarantee that’s what they did tonight would work. As she said, it’d be in the hands of fate.

Aaron and David’s make out session became more heated as the boys moved closer to the bed, even shirts got stripped away to let hands and lips move along one another’s shoulders and torso. The young redhead took a deep breath and decided to make herself kinda useful, standing up to begin unbuttoning her trousers. For a moment she considered stripping naked completely, but this wasn’t one of those nights. So she decided to just remove the trousers, leaving her in her top and underwear as she climbed onto the head of the bed and sat propped up against the pillows waiting for the adorable couple to finish warming up. She watched as Aaron pulled David’s jeans down his thighs and pulled out his penis from his underwear, the young doctor moaning loudly as he head rolled back. She bit her bottom lip after catching sight of the thick masculine organ in his husbands hand, knots tightening in her stomach. It suddenly occurred to her she hadn’t had sex with a guy since the first time she had, arguably the moment she confirmed she was definitely gay. She wondered if she was up to the task.

 _It’ll be fine_ she told herself as she force her body to relax. _It’s just sex. You can handle it._ _But just in case_ she thought, slipping a hand under her panties to rub against her clit slowly. If the boys got to warm up before the act, it’s only fair she did too. She carefully pressed her fingers around her sex, circling her clit like she’d masturbated a million times before. But she knew she couldn’t get turned on by the sight of one handsome man sucking off another handsome dude, so she closed her eyes and set her minds eye onto something far more appealing. Unfortunately, only one face sprung to mind. The beautiful blonde haired woman of Chloe Brendan, Aaron’s sister.

There are a hundred and one reasons why she shouldn’t be fantasizing about her, but she couldn’t help it. She was in love with her, despite being married, soon to be divorced, and uninterested in her in that way. But she had hope one day things could be different. And right now she needed someone to arouse her in preparation for making herself pregnant. She just hoped she doesn’t start calling out her name while she’s masturbating like she sometimes caught herself doing during the night. She doubted Aaron would find it encouraging.

Fortunately for her she felt a gentle tap on her foot a few minutes in, opening her eyes to see the boys watching her finger herself. Aaron asked if she was having fun and she flushed red, flipping it on him. “Are you two done filling around? It’s rude to keep a girl waiting.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” David asked for the thousandth time.

She rolled her eyes, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and quickly sliding them off her feet and onto the floor. They both watched her panties fly away as she gave them a determined look. “I’m sure” she said.

There was a silent pause as the couple shared another look, both breaking into a quiet chuckle. David conceded, already naked and as ready as he was ever going to be. Aaron was still wearing his shorts, Nicolette still covering her top half with her shirt. All the attention seemed to fall of David, which made him nervous. “So…how do we do this?” He asked hesitantly.

Nicolette raised an eyebrow. “You’re a doctor. Do you need a diagram?” She quipped, with only embarrassed him further.

“I know” Aaron suggested, gently ushering the woman to shuffle closer to his husband so he could take position behind her head so he was almost nearing over her. In this new arrangement David’s hips were mere inches away from hers, and her head was resting against Aaron’s lap. “This way, you can just look at me” he explained, his eyes locking on David. “Just pretend it’s me and not her. No offense” he added looking down at Nicolette.

“None taken” she replied, liking the arrangement. She added a pillow to rest her head against so she didn’t have to feel the man’s erection through his shorts however, making herself comfortable spreading her thighs for the good doctor. “Whenever you’re ready” she said, nodding to the both of them.

David took a moment to examine the sight before him, the half naked girl and his husband watching him patiently. He considered his options, considered backing out. But to his astonishment he found the will to move his body closer, taking his position between Nicolettes thighs with his penis hovering over her moist entrance. He looked down at the young red haired woman, who nodded encouragingly towards their hips. Then then looked up at his husband, who gave in an affectionate smile mouthing two familiar words to him. It was enough convince him to follow through with it, aligning his cock against Nicolette’s opening as she helped guide him into position. Then, with a last deep breath, he let his body fall against hers as his manhood slid into position.

Nicolette inhaled as David’s cock penetrated her vagina, sliding effortlessly into her body until their hips came flush together. Her fantasy of Chloe must’ve worked better than she thought, her inner walls already squeezing him unused to such an organ down there. David froze immediately as Aaron took his hand, giving him a proud kiss on the cheek. They both asked her if she was okay. She nodded, explaining she just wasn’t used to it and might need a moment. They waited patiently for her to signal for them to continue. David kept his eyes on Aaron unwilling to look down at the girl he was actually fucking. She took no offense, in fact preferred they didn’t make eye contact. Once she was ready she immediately closed her eyes and replaced his image with someone else, pretending it was a girl who was fucking her, maybe with a strap-on dildo that was very life like. Of course, that girl had to be Chloe, but she welcomed it.

The odd threesome went on for a short while, David and Aaron locking lips while David’s hips thrust against Nicolettes she she fantasied her dream girl making love to her, her heated moans growing in intensity as they both willed themselves to climax as soon as possible. David couldn’t say he was enjoying this traditional version of sex and Nicolette wouldn’t claim otherwise either, but they were each able to take respective approaches to get the job done. Thankfully David had a shockingly short fuse and was soon able to ejaculate into Nicolette’s pussy, pulling out and rolling off the bed soon after leaving her panting on Aaron’s lap broken out of her fantasy abruptly, promptly closing her legs to trap any of his semen inside to maximize their chances of conceiving.

They sat there in the bedroom all breathless and red faced, the awkward silence filling the space. They all looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement. This was the only time they would do this. It was up to fate now whether it was worth it.


End file.
